inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
InuYasha Wiki:Featured images nominations
}} Please read the Featured images page before posting here for rules and regulations. For past nominations (promoted and rejected) please see the Former nominations page. For all new nominations please add them to the bottom of the list and follow the template given below. In addition, please add to the top of all pages nominated to be a Featured image. Only autoconfirmed registered users who meet the criteria of the voting policy may vote for Featured Images. Votes from ineligible users will be struck out in accordance with policy. __TOC__ File:File being nominated Support Against Comments ---- Nominations File:Sesshomaru & His Mother.png (+2) Support *'Support' great quality, a very good scene. Ryoga (talk) 11:10, December 16, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' I'll just echo Ryoga's sentiments; really good quality, and a very cool scene. 19:27, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments *This is an action-packed portrayal of a conflict between two great daiyōkai, and is of great quality. --Lenalia Row (talk) 05:45, December 16, 2013 (UTC) *It's me...or the art style is less attracting me? I mean the feel of the fierce daiyōkai has vanish. And it doesn't look like the Episode 7's art style... :( [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 04:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) **Well, the art does seem more elegant and refined (for lack of better terms), and definitely different from Episode 7. However, I don't see it as necessarily unappealing. Maybe a little less fierce because they're not quite as infuriated, but I think it still shows their intimidating nature. --Lenalia Row (talk) 02:07, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- 01:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:28, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Against Comments *This is a high-quality, eye-catching capture of Inuyasha in his full demon form. --Lenalia Row (talk) 05:45, December 16, 2013 (UTC) *I do really like this image; it is very high quality and a really cool scene. I was actually about to support it, until I noticed the marking, I assume from the television broadcast or something, at the top right corner. That is literally the only reason I can't support this one. 19:27, December 21, 2013 (UTC) **Will work on removing it. I only just noticed it, sorry! --Lenalia Row (talk) 19:37, December 21, 2013 (UTC) *The picture has been replaced. The logo is unavailable for now. Actually that's a tv broadcast logo that frequently appeared on most of the screenshots after the Final Act had officially aired. It's quite normal when you see this mark at certain pictures. :v [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 04:15, December 23, 2013 (UTC) **Ah, thank you very much, Sango. As I said, that was the only thing keeping me from supporting this image, so now I will change my vote :) 01:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) **You're welcome, Shmevan! :) If next time you still having trouble with this, you can check it from this website, a lot of HD InuYasha pictures inside this website. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 01:48, December 25, 2013 (UTC) }} ---- 20:09, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Against Comments *This is a high-quality image that shows a very moving scene in the InuYasha anime, specifically the moment Kohaku's life is saved by Kikyo despite his Shikon Jewel Shard being removed. --Lenalia Row (talk) 02:26, January 6, 2014 (UTC) *I saw a similar screenshot like this (Kikyō's light revived Kohaku), but somehow the art style is a bit disturbing me, especially the expression of Sango, but when until this moment, her expression is better than previous. Of course, it's far way better than Inuyasha lost his toes and Miroku lost his earrings at "Kimi ga Inai Mirai". X"D [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 03:54, January 6, 2014 (UTC) *It's a lovely scene. And one that, to an extent, brings an end to one of the most emotional and essential story arcs of the entire series: Kohaku is free from Naraku's control and did not have to lose his life. 20:09, January 6, 2014 (UTC) }} ---- Featured images nominations Category:InuYasha Wiki Featured images Category:Help